In some existing wireless networks, a user may wish to switch or transfer mobile devices. Typically a user will have services registered on their old device and policy restrictions enforced that would need to be enabled on the new device. This data cannot be merely copied off the source device as it would it would potentially expose key information to an attacker. Further, in order to perform the transfer the user typically has to inform each of the services of the new mobile device, either by contacting the administrator to receive an activation password, or connecting to a trusted computer. This is inconvenient to the user since it restricts the location or time when they can perform a switch.
Other difficulties of existing systems may also be appreciated in view of the foregoing.
Like reference numerals may be used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.